Into the Wild on Skrub
by Skrubface of ThunderClan
Summary: Watch as "Rosssy", "Buusar," "Smujes," "Gaypew," N mor hav funnnnnnnnn1!11!


**Hey guys! Since I finished Bramblestar's Storm the other day, I'm going to reread the Warriors story and turn it into a madhouse! Thanks! ;D**

Prologue:

There was a stirring in the shadows...  
But who cares? We all know by now that it's RiverClan and ThunderClan fighting for highrocks again!  
Mousefur ran because Tigerclaw said so.

BLABLABLABattleBLABLACrap

May the tr011f1c b3g1n!

"OMG OMG SPOTTEDLEAF HAI"  
"OMG OMG HAI BLUESTAR MOSUEFUR IS WEAK"  
"RlY WOW I DITNTN D NODICC C CRTAHAATT!""  
"YEAAHHHH OIKRKRKRKRRRR"  
THEHEEH KITII KATZ GETTED CRAzR AND CRaZrrr OMGOM MGGMMG AJHAHAAIHAAIA  
"IOMMGMGGMGG LOOOOOOK ITZ AN PORFECEE"  
"WOT IDZZZ IT!?"  
"ITzz... FIR WIL CUHM N SAV TEH CLIN N STUFES"  
"OKKKKKK"

Chapter 1:

"OMMGMGMGGGGG ITZ N UNDERRRGROTH" Rosty seded  
"OMGGG IMMMM DREMIN N AM HUNGGERRR  
HOWWW ISS DIS POIBLEE"  
"U NOO WOT I WIL CACH DIS MOUS"  
BOTT ROsty ded naht cach mouss  
"OMGGG MOUSSEFUR I WIL KI UU U U EVN DO I DNNNTT NO U YT"  
OMG RSTY BROK REH 48324th WOLLLLLLLL  
"OMMGGGGGGG ITXZZZZZ GOOOFF TIMEEMEEEE""  
XXXROsttyyyXXXX Sed wen he wok op  
"THXXXXX TOOLIGS I ABSPLUTILY HAT DIS FOD"  
"I OGOGO TALC 2 MHAAHAH BES FREN NOA"  
"HAIIIII SMUG"  
"OMGGGGGGGGGGG HAI RUSSSOOYYYYYY"  
"OMGGGGGGGGGGG HAI SMUGGGESSSSS"  
"R U GON 2 TEH FORS"  
"YAHHH!1!1111!1111!"  
"Bottt TEH WIldcayzzz r meenn"  
"SOOOOO?! I WANA DAI FOR DEM LOLOLLLLLPOLO"  
"DEY YY TOK MAI PLUSSHHH"  
"OMG IL GET DEM111'1!"!"  
Rossy wen 2 teh wilcit placc!  
Heee so an aprentis  
An he so! OMGGGGGGGGGGG IT WAZZZ SMUGEZ PUSHEEE TOUY!111111111!1!1!  
"Hai kitten com fit meee!"!"  
"Ok"  
Rosyty den won  
"Omgmgggggggggggg I losss am Greyepawww"  
"OHhkk HIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA""  
"AMMMMM THUNRCLIJ"  
"WHASSSSS TUNDERLCAN"  
"IZZZZZ A CLNANANN"  
"Y U NOAHT LIV WH N TOLG IZ DAFE%R"!"!"!""!'  
"Nahh dey fed kaz dropns n sof slaop n kitpez mak deran e ncravi cox. Hav u tastdf n mose? Coz if u dint u hav no lief lol.,..,."  
"I dnt hav1 yit"  
"OGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG BLUSTIR HiddD"!  
"okey"  
Rusy hiddded  
"Waz gon on her?./" N Blue shokiat namd greystar... no de ider wry arond. seded  
"BUUSTR!" Gaypew sede n crochd, den n oder 50 carrit tame cit n he vrochd evn loer  
"omGEEG Greypaw sey awa furm twoolrulg plac" sed deh gilden tavy  
"Linhert, amm sore" Gryy[[aw saidded  
Rusy cipycited griypsw n croced  
"Hoo iz dis" Blrirstr seded  
"His 0 theter" moreded Gritpaw "hos n kitpet"" "Tidds iz blustr, shis ledr ov meh clann"  
"UR Wel it fiting 4 n kitpertt" Bustar seh sykik sid "no sid up, gruipew u suk it fiting coz u los 2 n kitipit."  
"Kitpet, u hav god huntin bilitiz"  
"Riry"  
"Yas noa com 2 mah clin coz wehi hav n kupkakz"  
"YAYAHH!"

CHPER 2

"BOT IKITPEZ CKINT HAV WAWRIORS" Gripaw sesia "Dey dont n ahve wario blod"  
"2 muhcWrir bkod haz ben spidl latly" Blustr sedded

FLASHFORWARD

"LESSSZ FITE WINCLAN 4 NAH IPARE T REIN"  
"YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!:

FLASHFORAWRD OVER

"Y r u makin me do dis den doe"  
"Cozez we neded mor warorz"  
"Lisen" Lionhisr sed "dis iz n opronitiy u mey not mak it butt we ar invit u ok?"  
"Ok"  
"I CE STIL N TOMM"

"woted?"

"dey dint tak u tho deh cutr n slic u pens of"  
"OHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh1111111c j ookkk bot w8 lit meh tink ovut dat ofr"  
"ok wil giv u 43 moons"

CHAPER 3

"Hai irussy " smihdes seded  
"Hai  
"Y dnt u eak up erlir"  
"i was in wods"  
"Okkkkk di u cach anudinh"  
"no bot i waz invitd 2 b in tunderlin"  
"no wai"  
"Yah dey gav meh 43 mons 2 Dsid"  
"O woa"  
"I seded yas"  
"HBNO!21111!2!# $ 11 3! Wer frnes wi wil nevr c ecothr gen ind s wil chan"  
"Vot dey wil lsic mai pens od if i don so i mus go"  
"wel we stil hav 43 mnuns"

43 Moons later

"RUSYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY" linhart ded  
"Ders an oder kat wih me"  
"Iz neht grupww er blustir"  
"Yahs dis iz whittormrmr"  
"YASHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH yeloooooooo i herded i a lot tout u"  
"com boyz we ned 2 lev" lonmheart sed  
"we r clos 2 cmp no" Lonbhartt sed"  
"ho do u kno" Rustyyw sed"  
"dmell  
"O i smel id"  
"ok com ion"  
rusy n linhaertty n whitdotm whented in 2 deh cam. OMG GG G GHG G G Russy thot rDREE R SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Maintty y catststs!  
teh cattsed loks itrusyyy  
"lherrrrr coms blusttr"  
"Helloooooooooooooo rossty1!"  
"heeh iz god 3 n kitypestt" Whitsotmr seded  
"So iz n agred" Dey noded"2  
"/tasA"""  
"haii guyszzZ" bluestr sed "gader rond"  
Teh catsss gadered aroundn d hthw highrcoks  
"LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOK ok wen nedr mor warrs n we hav 3 aprntics sp wee vobht iin n kitoett"  
i ha v fonded n aortices dat wans 2 be n aprentices of tunderclann11!1!11"""  
"1 DAT BARLY MAD IT LOLOLL" catwrrfdld an lodd voic  
"Linahrty n wjitstorm agre withh mu"  
"den aiodidn crsdendoe ov waterwalin ov caterwals hapnd  
"LOkkkk at huiz colr hes n kitypp3et!11111!111!

!

" #LE$#KRK:JK  
#$OD"  
"1nc n kitypet alwyus n nkitypet t so go deiii"  
"dats lontal hi smels ur ffer" klionhartyttt"""k dedsed"  
"dat juiingkling wil mak oder clanz her u!""!"! dah togetrs wil com n hrr u !  
"EAAAAHAHAHAH!" Deh ofer caz agreDd  
"D UBAXKDOWN FRUIMN DAWENERENGE!"!"!"!"!""!"! Lingahrt sed  
"IQ QILLL FITE U LIONTAILL!"  
"FIRTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!""""""""""""""""""""""  
Russyyy ataked n dahg hiz clawz dwn iintr loongntails fur sn sink n n teehss  
den lontil fot bak n teh 2 uly catz zwe fitn n scvermin  
:ontal stard 2 pul teh oclr fum behnd n chokd rosyut  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!:  
rosy chokd n chokd til he waz ded

bot wot iv rosy wis nihttb kil?

den wih a ld snop heh wazzzez fre  
Buesar leped frum deh hrucok n den stopt do fite

"U fot wel rusy ur nu nam iz firepewwww"

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" dah clian cherd

 **xD what a huge mess please dont kill me!**


End file.
